1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle including a leanable body frame and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-313876 A includes a body frame and two front wheels that are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame.
The vehicle includes a linkage. The linkage is disposed above the two front wheels. The linkage is configured to change positions of the two front wheels relative to the body frame to cause the body frame to lean to the left or right of the vehicle. In addition, the vehicle described above includes an anti-roll device in order to reduce the leaning of the body frame.